splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim Ultimate
Splat Tim Ultimate (also known as World of Wars X2) is a game based around Warriors Orochi. PLOT The plot for every faction is different Heroes: Charaters Heroes *Splat Tim *Splat Tina * Splat Barry * Splat Adam * Splat tonna * Lank * Zeldie * Cap'n Cuttlefish * Cap'n Cuttlefish Jr Fighters X *Guan Suo *Huaman *Yuki *Xianglan *Solania *Sun Ji *Kunoichi *Saizo *Xindy *Nico Fighters X2 *Sazuki Uchiha *Retona *Sophia *Goemon *Nezah *Alucard *Otto Octanavio Allied(no Story) *Jack Churchill *Audie Murphy *Victor Leonov *Lyudmila Pavlichenko *Tul Bahadur Pun Axis(no story) *Heinrich Himmler *Martin Borrman *Takeichi Nish *Tadamichi Kuribayashi *Simo Hayha Shu *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Zhao Yun *Ma Chao *Huang Zhong *Zhuge Liang *Hwang YueYing *Liu Bei *Jiang Wei *Ma Yunlu *Jian Yong *Liao Hua *Mi Zhu *Guan Ping *Zhou Cang *Tao Yue *Fa Zheng *Ma Dai Wei *Zhang Liao *Yue Jin *Yu Jin *Zhang He *Xu Huang *Zuo Ci *Wang Yi *Cao Cao *Xiahou Dun *Cao Pi *Zhenji *Xiahou Yuan **Jia Xu *Niu Jin *Cao Jie *Xu Zhu *Zang Ba *Pang De* * Cao Hong* * Xun You* Wu *Huang Gai *Han Dang *Cheng Pu *Zhou Tai *Lu Meng *Zhou Yu *Sun Shang Xiang *Sun Quan *Sun Ce *Xiao Qiao *Gan Ning *Lu Su *Taishi Ci *Lu Xun *Zhu Zhi *Lian Shi *Zhuge Jin Jin *Sima Yi *Sima Shi *Sima Zhao *Wen Yang *Wen Hu *Wang Yuanji *Jia Chong Other *Dong Zhou *Lu Bu *Diao Chan *Lu Shuang Shuang *Zhurong *Gan Ji *Himiko *Meng Huo *Zhang Jiao Oda forces *Nobunaga Oda *Noh *Keiji Maeda *Mitsuhiude Akechi *Hideyoshi Hashiba *Nene *Yoritsuna Anegakoji *Shibata Katsuie *Koroku Hachisuka *Toshiie Maeda* *Matsu* Western Army *Yukimura Sanada *Katsuyori Takeda *Sasuke Sarutobi *Kenshin Useugi *Saki *Kanetsugu Naoe *Yoshishige Satake *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Musashi Minyamoto *Munishige Tachibana *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Mitsunari Ishida *Sakon Shima *Kagekatsu Useugi Eastern Army *Masamune Date *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Hanzo Hattori *Terumoto Mouri *Ujizane Imigawa *Ina *Katakura Koujiro *Sasaki Kojiro *Munenori Yagyu *Takodora Todo *Terumasa Ikeda *Kanbei Kuroda Samurai *Ujimasa Hojo *Sorin Otomo *Motochika Chosokabe *Kennyo Honoganji *Nagamasa Azai *Oichi *Kotaro Fuma *Kai *Magoruku Saica Orochi *Orochi *Da Ji *Medusa *True Orochi *Tamano *Shuten Doji *Ravana *Hades *Lord TARTAR Mythics * Taigong Wang * Sun Wukong * Persius * Sanzang * Prometheius * Kayuga * Nezah * Abe No Semei * Ramanaya * Shiva Guest charaters * Dante * Funky Kong *& Knuckles * Kagura * Saaya * GOUKI * Terminator * Yoshimitsu* * B.J.Blazkowick* * Kratos* Unique NPCs * Heihachi Honda * Magoichi Saica**(samurai) * Tenkai/Hidemitsu Akechi * Shingen Takeda * Hotaru * Yuan Shu * Shi Xie * Wei Yan * Pang Tong * Treiu Thi Trinh * Zeus * Hydra DLC * Masayuki Sanada * Matabei Goto * Tadaoki Hosokawa * Ling Tong *Special edition only **Playable in Special edition Gameplay It's an action RPG like Warriors Orochi,but has a 5v5 multiplayer mode,each army has a separate story Game modes Story mode The basic campaign Free mode Play as any character in any stage battle mode a 3-on3-3 battle like the fighting games Challange mode various challanges of variety Trivia There are several unused characters such as Baloogey Category:Games Category:Games with sex jokes